


Skvělá zpráva

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>MOŽNÁ je to prekvel k nějakému delšímu příběhu...<br/>PS: tohle je důkaz pro sestru, že dokážu napsat šťastného Johnlocka!</p></blockquote>





	Skvělá zpráva

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SallyPejr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/gifts).



John na sebe zíral do zrcadla. Musel to spracovat. Ne! Musí to říct Sherlockovi!

Nadšený John vyrazil z koupelny. "Sherlocku! Sherlocku! Já..! Jsem těhotný!" vyhrkl s širokým úsměvem.

Úsměv byl pryč, když si všiml, že vedle Sherlocka u otevřeného okna stojí Mycroft. "Oh.. Myc..."

"Johne! To je úžasné!" rozzářil se Sherlock. V návalu nadšení obejmul Mycrofta. Během chvíle si uvědomil co udělal.

"Sakra!" vyhrkl Sherlock a prudce od sebe odstrčil Mycrofta.

Starší Holmes neudržel rovnováhu a vypadl s překvapeným výkřikem z okna.

"Johne, ty jsi..! To je skvělé!" Sherlock přiskočil k Johnovi a vtáhl ho do objetí.

"Jsem rád, že jsi šťastný, ale... Mycroft vypadl z okna!"

"Já vím! Spadl jen do popelnic." mávl rukou Sherlock. "Oh tohle je lepší, než vražda!"

**Author's Note:**

> MOŽNÁ je to prekvel k nějakému delšímu příběhu...  
> PS: tohle je důkaz pro sestru, že dokážu napsat šťastného Johnlocka!


End file.
